


I don't want...

by cornerandchair



Category: Greater Boston (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, More added as bits are posted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornerandchair/pseuds/cornerandchair
Summary: With recent events some Greater Boston residence are left to contemplate.





	1. to talk

Mallory hadn't turned on the tv in her room. She didn't need to. Chuck Octagon would come by and talk to her sometimes. Even after everything that happened, he was still the same dependable news man.

He tried to get her to talk. To get back to how things were.

It wouldn't be that easy.

“Stupid… Dipshit lark fucks by moonlight _shit._ ”

When that guy. Dumbshit Dipshit Poletti or whatever had confessed to being a part of the lottery, her mind immediately drew a connection to Nika.

Nika Stamatis. Her friend and boss. The sister of Leon, who’d died on the rollercoster, and the sister to that guy who’d found D.B. Cooper.

If she talked to Chuck, she'd feel honor bound to reveal Nika’s possible part in this. That didn't feel right. Sure it was her duty as Chuck’s go-to source…

But did she deserve that title? Mallory didn't know. She felt like she should have known. That she should have been able to connect the dots between all the spy stuff and the lottery.

“Fuck…”

Mallory didn't want to talk. She felt like she didn't deserve it. She'd spent her whole life talking a big game, but now Chuck’s wedding had gone barreling down hill with the speed of a broken rail car and hot beans.

“I should’ve… seen through that shady _shit_.” She sighed. Swearing didn't even feel the same anymore.

At least she’d saved the birds...


	2. to lose him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily of the Valley is finally ready to come out of her creative seclusion.  
> But she's missed a lot in the many months she's been focusing on her own work.

Lily of the Valley had finally finished her new reclaimed iron sculpture. This was her masterpiece. The most personal and- quite frankly- the best looking of every sculpture she’d done before. She couldn’t wait to show the rest of the family, Extinction Event most of all.

She took a deep breath, It was time to end her creative seclusion.

However the moment she stepped outside of her room she could tell something was wrong.

Projects that had been much farther along than her sculpture had been left seemingly untouched. And a few of the family members who were almost as much fixtures of the Arts and Expressions section as much as the actual arts were, weren’t there.

She knew she needed to go visit 23 Skidoo to announce her completion of her sculpture so they could have their customary completion party and cleansing ritual. It was just the crushing aura that seems to fill the halls that filled her with an equal amount of crushing dread that made her almost afraid to leave the comfort of her art room.

What had happened while she was in her seclusion?

She took a deep breath and powered through the aura. Taking long strides to reach 23 Skidoo’s office and brainstorming room, she steeled herself for whatever bad news might await.

Lily knocked, three long knocks, a short knock followed by two longs and another short, one short knock, and finally one long and one short knock.

After a moment the door opened.

“Lily of the Valley!” 23 Skidoo pulled her into a hug. “This means you’re finished with your new reclaimed iron sculpture.” She let go and moved back into her office.

“I am…” She glanced outside, then closed the door behind her. “A lot’s changed since I’ve been in seclusion, huh?”

23 Skidoo frowned. “Lily… I want you to sit down before I start telling you this.” She gestured to an exercise ball- made from recycled materials, of course.

She sat down, preparing to hear the worst- that somehow the family had begun to dissolve and no one left had come to tell her because they respected her seclusion, or that a deadly virus had somehow gotten through all their protection charms and good health practices and many people were sick in the hospital because of it or-

“Dippy confessed to being guilty of a series of terrible crimes.”

“D-.. Dippy?”

“Oh, uh… Extinctinction Event confessed.”

Lily’s heart broke. Not only had she missed a name change, but Extinction Event- or, Dippy, now- had committed actual _crimes?_ While that wasn’t nearly as terrible as what she was expecting it was still… _terrible_.

“What do you mean he confessed? What crimes? What happened? Why would he-”

“-Lily. Lily it’s okay. I’ll explain everything… You’ve missed a lot. So I’ll have to start from the beginning…”

**Author's Note:**

> Greater Boston is a goddamn joy. That is all.


End file.
